


I Seek No Redemption

by In_Much_Stress



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dystheism, F/M, Reader Does Not Like God
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: Hebrews 1:14; “Are not all angels ministering spirits sent to serve those who will inherit salvation?“
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

“Now that was quite the show~!”

Angel Dust slowly opened his eyes, the memories of what had just happened rushing to mind as he sat up. Ah, Vaggie would be so mad. He didn’t mean to get involved in another turf war, it was not his fault that asshole had decided to talk shit about him and the hotel. If anything, he was defending Charlie’s dreams, she should feel thankful.

(Maybe he was a bit restless after spending a week without his drugs thanks to Vaggie’s nagging, and maybe he entered the fight to alleviate a bit of his restlessness, but, hey, he still made a point to mostly focus on the demon talking shit, so, truly, he deserved some points.)

“Can you get up?” The same voice from before spoke again, and he finally turned to look at whoever spoke to him. His breath hitched.

“Angel.”

She looked like an angel. Not those assholes that came once a year to joyfully exterminate the weaker sinners, but those graceful beings the Church proudly showed in their paintings, beings that followed a merciful God and existed to guide and protect the mortals.

Or, at least, she looked like the statue of one.

She was maybe Charlie’s height, with a curvy, soft body of light gray flesh under a long dress. The dress was white, with the ends of the skirt fading to a dark grey with silver details on the borders, an opening on the front allowing him to see one of her legs. The upper part was of a loose fabric, the straps falling from her shoulders onto the long sleeves. that hanged loosely from her arms. Her eyes and lips were the only things with color; eyes of a green so clear and light one could say they were made of glass and lips so intensely red they probably were painted with sins instead of cosmetics. Her hair was an impeccable white, so long it barely touched the floor; most of it left to flow freely except for two braids making a crown and coming together as one that was thrown over her shoulder, resting comfortably over her heart. A large set of wings attached to her back and a halo to her head made Angel Dust even more sure she was some angelic being.

Yet, it made no sense. Angels were not sent to Hell, even the fallen ones were firstly sent to the world of living to live a human life before damnation. Then, how was that woman possible?

“Thank you, but I’m afraid I’m no angel.” She smiled, and a shiver went down the spider’s spine. Oh, she looked angelic, but the glint in her eyes couldn’t be more hellish. “Just a wandering new demon.”

Angel Dust chuckled, accepting her hand so he could get up.

“New in town, eh? Welcome to Hell, cherub.”

“Thank you. My name’s Y/N, you are?”

“Angel Dust. What happened?”

“You fought, you won against most of the guys, you got hit by the last one, you passed out. Sorry, by the way, I stole your kill,” she admitted, “I just really wanted to shut that idiot up.”

“My heroine.” The demon drawled. If the woman in front of him could read minds, she’d see the gears turning inside his head.

If he were to bring Charlie a new resident for her hotel, Vaggie wouldn’t be so quick to get on his ass about turf wars. The math was simply, really: please Charlie and Vaggie will hate you a bit less. Y/N said she was a “wandering demon”, which meant she had nowhere to go or to return. She also looked like someone who could actually be redempted, aside from the dangerous glint in her eyes and the sinful allure of her voice. She  _ was  _ a demon, after all, she had to look at least a bit hellish.

“Say, cherub, don’t you want to go with me? I can get you somewhere to stay.”

Y/N inclined herself a bit towards him, lips parted to show a sharp row of teeth.

“Are you trying to use me, Angel Dust?”

“Yes.”

Angel blinked before his eyes widened. He was not supposed to admit his plans, yet he simply couldn’t lie to her. Some impulse made him say the truth, and fear grabbed his heart. He had absolutely no reason to fear, no, he was confident, as an older demon, that he could win against her should it come to it, but fear still grabbed his heart and spread within his blood.

Then she smiled, pleased.

“I wouldn’t have gotten mad had you lied to me, but I appreciate your honesty.” Y/N pulled back from him. “Very well, lead the way, my friend.”

With that, they started walking, Y/N asking questions that Angel Dust found surprisingly not annoying to answer, like where they were going and how in Hell did he get his hair to look so fluffy.

And that’s how Angel Dust brought a new resident to the Happy Hotel.

* * *

Of all the things Vaggie wanted to see that day, some random asshole coming to the Happy Hotel only to inform them that Angel Dust got involved into yet another fight was  _ not even on the list _ . So, of course, she was ready to chew the spider demon out once he came back, no matter how much Charlie asked her to “take it easy”.

Vaggie loved Charlie, she truly did, more than she thought herself capable, but sometimes she just wanted to shake Charlie by her shoulders to see if it’d knock some sense into that pretty blond head of hers. First she allowed the spider to stay in the Hotel after the television fiasco, then accepted the help of the Radio Demon—AKA a being that could wipe out the Hotel and its personnel’s existence with his little finger—and then allowed a bar to exist in the Hotel. And the damn spider had just gone and done the same thing  _ again _ and Charlie is asking her to be  _ calm? _

Those were the moments when the fact demons return after being killed annoyed Vaggie more than anything, as nothing would be more of a mood lifter if she could murder Angel Dust and feed him to his pig without him returning the next day with a sexual innuendo.

“Smile, my dear! No one will come if you keep frowning.”

Killing Alastor would also be a mood lifter, but not coming back would make him even harder to kill, as he’d refuse to die and, therefore, would be even more powerful.

“Where is he?!”

Husker mumbled something from the bar in his drunken stupor, Charlie was fidgeting a little sitting on one end of the couch, while Alastor lounged lazily—as lazily as mister “prim and proper” could get with his perfect posture and ever watchful stare—on the other, both watching the angry demon pace. Nifty was probably cleaning something somewhere in the Hotel, Lucifer knows she’ll see dirt in anything.

“Maybe that demon from earlier was lying, Vaggie,” Charlie answered, “I’m sure Angel will come back without scratch and a long tale about the newest store he found or something.”

Right at that moment, Angel Dust threw the doors of the Hotel open. Vaggie stomped over to him, ready to yell at him, when he stepped aside so another person would be in her view.

“What is an angel doing here?” Veggie blurted out, and didn’t take long for two sets of footsteps to be heard. Soon Alastor and Charlie stood by her.

The woman in front of her was not taller than Charlie, had long hair, big wings and a halo. Dressed in white. She looked just like those statues of angels one would see near cathedrals and cemeteries.

“I am no angel, God just has a bad sense of humor.” The stranger had a smooth, whispery voice, and it was a wonder she could be heard at all. “I am Y/N, I’ve been in Hell for maybe a day now. Angel invited me.”

“Hi!” Of course, Charlie immediately took a shining for the newbie. “Welcome to the Happy Hotel! I’m Charlie! Did you came here to check in?”

“I have no interest in redemption.” Charlie deflated, but still shook the hand offered to her. “But I wouldn’t be against helping you achieve your objectives.”

The sudden spear pointed to her throat didn’t even faze her. Vaggie gently pushed Charlie behind her, eyes fixated in the green irises that looked like glass. They already had one Eldritch bastard “helping”, they definitely didn’t need another.

“Why?” She growled.

“I have nowhere to go, and I don’t mind helping a noble case.”

“Then why don’t you want redemption?”

Y/N tilted her head a bit, smile growing enough to show off a disturbing set of sharp teeth. Her eyes darkened, her whole expression screamed “predatory”. Vaggie had a deja vu of the first time Alastor had appeared offering his services.Y/N’s aura was tamer, there was no trace of the crazed chaos the Radio Demon carried, and yet it felt just as dangerous.

“I have no desire to be closer to God.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, is this place usually this… empty?”

“Well… Kinda…?”

Charlie had decided that a welcoming part was a must. Vaggie was able to convince her to tone it down to a simple dinner. Alastor had to admit sometimes Charlie was too much, but, hey, that was what made her so entertaining.

And, so, all the staff plus Angel Dust sat at the table in the dinner room, the table filled with what one could only call a banquet. Angel and Husk were engaged in their usual bickering, with Angel being shameless and Husk answering with grunts. Nifty and Charlie conversed animatedly with the new employee while Vaggie glared daggers at her.

Talking about Y/N, she was fascinating. She looked like a perfect replica of the angel statues one could find in churches and cathedrals, passing judgement on the souls of the sinners. Pure, untainted, simply divine. Impeccable posture and fluid movements, even blinking looked elegant when she did it. She truly looked angelical.

And she hated it.

Upon being asked why she looked like an angel, Y/N had said it was a cruel joke by God. It was simple, really: She disliked God, and so They made her look like one of the creations closest to Them, taking away her resemblance to humanity. Humans, she had affirmed, are supposed to be imperfect, creatures made to grow and improve. She had loved being a free willed human, that’s why God took that away from her once she died.

When asked why she disliked God, her only answer had been calling Them an asshole.

Alastor liked her already.

“Charlie, are you expecting people to simply come to the Hotel by themselves?”

“Well, yes. We can’t help them if they don’t want to.”

“But Charlie, we’re in Hell. Do you think anyone would risk coming here by themselves seeking for redemption when there’s a chance every other demon they know will laugh at them or, worse, discriminate them?”

Oh, he liked her alright. Waiting for demons to come by their own volition was getting boring, and he had been very close to just gently suggesting (read: threatening) some demons to check out the Hotel. But maybe that  _ Godsend _ would help Charlie come to her senses.

“That is a good point.” Charlie looked at Vaggie, who was still glaring at the new member with suspicion and a bit of curiosity.

“We should go to them. Let it clear they can come here, that this is a safe place for people who wants to leave Hell. Redemption is still a choice, but only if the option is possible to be taken.”

She smiled at Alastor, showing off her sharp teeth, and he smiled back.

“We have a powerful Overlord  _ and _ the Princess of Hell here, there’s nothing to fear! I mean, who would want to hurt one of the Radio Demon’s guests?”

“Oh, you flatter me, darling!” Getting up from his seat, it took him all three seconds to be right by the angel’s side, one of her hands in his. “I do believe I haven’t properly introduced myself, please pardon my manners! Alastor, dear~!”

“Pleasure to meet you, Alastor. Nice to know some demons can still be charming.” She shook his hand as if the strength he was using to crush her dainty fingers wasn’t there.

Her eyes were glossy, as if made of glass, and green. They were watching him with knowing amusement, as if she could see right through him and read all his macabre machinations in his flesh. He felt a shiver go down his spine as her eyes unraveled his darkest secrets, dug out his real nature, stared at the monster squirming at the center of his soul. There was nothing he could hide from her, he felt, and there was nothing he could do about it. Much like how God was portrayed by his elders: all seeing and all knowing, nothing happened without Them knowing, and nothing was left without judgement.

Suddenly, he didn’t like her anymore.

And she certainly could see it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thiswriterisaltyasfuck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
